As shown in FIG. 1, it is a prior art of the CPU dissipator hook up apparatus used on the ZIF socket; from the explosion view of the hook up apparatus, we can see that the rim of the frame 1 extends inwardly to form pressing boards 11, the left and the right sides of the frame 1 extend upward to form hook-up plates 12, and the front and the rear side extend upward to form blocking boards 13. The end of the hook-up plate 12 is formed with a hook 121. When in assembly, the frame 1 must be assembled with the hook-up plate facing upward. When trying to buckle up these boards together, the frame 1 must be placed between the ZIF socket 2 and the CPU 3 and the surrounding shoulder of the CPU 3 must be placed onto the pressing board 11. After these are secured, the dissipator board 4 is put on the surface of the CPU 3 and is secured on both sides by the hook 121 of the frame 1.
Such an assembling procedure is so complicated that whoever is not familiar with it will never figure out how these boards are assembled.